Fighting For Tomorrow
by LittleMonkey28
Summary: Six months after the pirates were banished to the outer islands, Annabelle and the lads are slightly worse for wear especially after Wendy left. After everything can they ever go back to the family bond they once had or will the breaking bonds finally come loose and separate them all, especially with the threat of pirates becoming worse each day. Sequel to Annabelle.
1. Chapter 1: Our New Life

**Hello there! So here is the sequel to Annabelle and I do hope you enjoy it! If you have not read Annabelle you should probably read that first!  
I'm going to aim to have my upload day be on Sundays/Mondays however this does depend on if I get hit by writers block or not, but I will try to improve on my uploading for you all!  
So the chapter song for the very first chapter of Fighting For Tomorrow is "I Do Believe in Fairies" From the Peter Pan 2003 movie to make the first chapter magical as ever!**

 **Please leave a review if you can and if you like maybe throw in a cheeky like or follow for Fighting For Tomorrow because that would be fab!**

 **As always I don't own Neverland or Peter Pan but Annabelle and any original content is mine!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 ** _Chapter 1: Our New Life_**

"Bee, come on this is crazy!" Fox shouted a few rocks behind me.

"Come on Fox we've always wanted to jump from this waterfall ever since we first saw it!" I shouted back down to him without realising how close he actually was, the cute Scottish boy finally caught up with me and hugged me from behind.

"Just because we thought of it doesn't mean we have to do it."

"But where is the fun in that Fox?" We carried on climbing, I was determined to get to the top of the waterfall now, and I didn't even care if we jumped or not I mostly wanted to see the view.

It didn't take long to get to the top from there but when we got there the first thing we did was stop to finally catch our breath and when we finally did we started to look at the view, the sun was starting to set, in the distance we could see the Kaw village and if we looked really hard we could see the old pirates ship far far off in the distant ocean. It was like a painting because of all of the colours going into one another reds going into pinks and oranges swirling in-between the two.  
We went towards the edge of the waterfall to see how high the drop was, safe to say it was high enough.

"Woah." Fox gasped. "This is a lot higher that it looks from down there." We just stood in silence for a bit and after a while I felt Fox looking at me.

"Bee, you're so beautiful, I lov-" Just as Fox suddenly stopped talking everything went dark.

"Fox?" I whispered out, confused as to what was going on. As I looked at him I realised that he was slowly changing; the colour in his cheeks was fading to a pale white and his body tensed up as though he was in pain. He moved his hands to his stomach and as he did I noticed the bloodied patch on his clothes.

"No!" I screamed as he slowly started falling backwards.

I shot up gasping for air. "Fox!" I cried out hopelessly realising that I was in my bed. I looked to my left hoping to see him there but all there was only his jacket Peter got for me.

These dreams have been haunting me ever since the caves, that was the last time I heard from Fox and I thought he'd have joined us by now. It's been six months and I can't help but think something has gone wrong and it's not like I can talk to anyone or start looking for him because everyone else will think I've gone crazy!

I needed him, we've all needed him. Especially when that Wendy girl came and tried to ruin everything by trying to convince us to go back with her and her brothers. The lads haven't been the same since.

 ***Flashback***

"Look it's our choice, why can't we go back to London?" Tootles asked. He only wanted to go back because he had some weird crush on Wendy and thought he'd have a chance even though it was obvious she wanted Peter.

"Toots, we stick together if we separate off now well we'll never see each other again. Just because she says she's got the orb in a safe place doesn't mean she's telling the truth! Do you really want to risk this?" Curly said with his voice slowly rising as he went on.

"Curly! Calm down! There is no need for us to be arguing about this." Peter said, frustrated at first and then slowly calming down himself.

"Peter, he has a point what if they can't find a way home? Then we're separated for good. There's no going back once they've gone." I said.

"Annabelle just shut up, okay. We get it you don't want us to go but get over yourself and stop being so dramatic!" Nibs shouted.  
Everyone gasped and looked at Nibs in both shock and horror as to what he just said.

"You know what, fine. Go if you want to go so badly but when it all goes wrong and the orb is gone for good or doesn't work just remember we won't be there to support or help you. You will be on your own. For good. But that's your choice, I don't care anymore." I sighed as I got up and headed to my room in the hideout.

 ***End of flashback***

I sighed and headed out to the main centre of the hideout to grab some breakfast before the rest of the boys woke up. However it turns out that I had overslept and so it turns out that the main room was occupied with all of the boys, which was odd since after the whole leaving thing everyone has been avoiding each other but for once everyone was all in here all sat in various places, but that wasn't the weirdest part the weirdest part was that they all had a look of concern on their faces and I for certain did not like this look.

"Belle you might want to sit down…" Peter said breaking the foreboding silence of the room.

"Why what's happened?" I asked as I walked closer to Peter to get a seat close to him and as I sat down he sighed, this can't be good.

"It's the Indians. For a few weeks now they've been seeing the pirate ship edge closer and closer to a shore of an island in the distance."

"But they can't be here they've been banished, so surely they can't get any closer right?"

"Right, but a group of Indians went to go get a closer look and well it doesn't look good. It looks as though there are people on this island and the pirates on the ship are basically training them for some reason on sword fighting and everything." He sighed, there was more to this than he was saying.

"What else is there Peter?" I asked terrified about the answer.

"Well they think they saw Jimmy as well."

"But we've left him for dead twice now! Is he immortal or something?" my voice rose in fear.

"That's why I'm joining the Indians today. They're aiming to capture one of these trainee pirates and get some answers."

"Peter that's a suicide mission and you know it! There could easily be pirates ready to ambush you all and then what? We send another lot of people after to come get you?"

"That's why I'm going too." Curly appeared next to us and as he said this Peters expression changed to an even higher level of concern. "Don't give me that look Peter; someone has got to have your back."

"I'm going too." Nibs said.

"And me." Slightly was joining the mission too? They're all crazy!

"Me too." Tootles joined.

"Count me in too." Twins appeared in between Nibs and Curly as he said this and so Peter and I were surrounded by the boys who had finally come together after Wendy.

"Well if you're all going then so am I!" I said.

Peter sighed. "Belle I'm so sorry but Shaka has said it's a male only mission and no I don't know why but I can't go back on my word now. Aaya said she'll need help building a suitable holding area for the pirate, if we get one."

I looked at Peter in shock. So while everyone goes on an adventure I'm stuck here building? Great.


	2. Chapter 2: Days without the Boys

**Hiya its me! Here is chapter 2 of FFT I do hope you enjoy it!**

 **I had to change how often I update due to work so it will still be on Sundays/Mondays it will just be every other week I'm afraid, unless there is an odd week where I have enough time to update and everything!**

 **The chapter song for this chapter is "One Day" from Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End. I absolutely love this song, so I may have to repeat it in another chapter!**

 **Before I get started I'd just like to thank Ellie Rhii for your review, thank you so much for keeping up with this, you rock!**

 **Anyway please leave a review if you can and if you like maybe even throw in a sneaky little favourite or follow!**

 **As always I do not own Peter Pan or Neverland but FFT, Annabelle and any original content is mine.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: Days without the Lads.**

 ** _Two days later…_**

"Annabelle thank you for your help. The boys should be back any day now, either with or without a pirate." Aaya said as I helped with the finishing touches on the holding hut, essentially a prison for the possible pirate.

"Oh anytime Aaya, you know I'd rather stay here and build over adventuring with the lads any day." I said sounding a lot more sarcastic than I had originally planned; luckily for me Aaya just brushed it off and laughed.

These two days have been so boring; I'd rather take the awkwardness of the past few months over these past two days pretty happily right now. I hope the boys are back tomorrow I cannot take a few more hours of this, let alone another two days.

"Anyway Aaya I best be heading back to the hideout before it gets too dark." I hugged her and walked off as fast as possible so I could avoid the invitations to stay here for dinner or even get offered a spare hammock. Without the boys here being with the tribe for just felt awkward an odd, I'd rather face the deathly silence of the hideout than stay here.

The walk wasn't too long anyway so within a couple of minutes I was at the last corner before the hideout, it had already gotten fairly dark so working my way around the tree roots and bushes was getting slightly harder. As I briefly look up I see a small bright white light in a nearby opening in the trees.

"Tink?" I asked out wondering if it was the tree spirit waiting to give me news about the boys, but as soon as the word left my mouth the light was gone.

"Must have been my head playing with me, I am stupidly tired after all…" I talked to myself to try to comfort me but the unease was still there. I started walking again, my pace was definitely faster at least until I got to our tunnel, then I felt safe.

Luckily our tunnel to the opening where our hideout is isn't too long and so it didn't take long for me to see the waterfall tempting me with its luscious waters to take a dip, but the tiredness consumed me like a blanket making me crave nothing except my bed. Even the thought of getting all snuggled up and warm is euphoric.

Again my pace quickens with the thought of being closer and closer to bed making me want to get there as quick as possible. Even though I hadn't eaten and the sun had only just finished setting I didn't care, sleep was my priority.

"Home sweet home…" I say as I enter the hideout and kick my shoes off and head to my room. The second I get into my room is shut my door and collapse on my bed the second I'm close enough to it. As I get under the blankets and snuggle up to Fox's jacket I slowly start to fall into a heavenly deep sleep.

 **Fox**

"Boys!" I try to shout at the top of my lungs as I see them on an island not too far from here, but my attempt to get their attention is pointless since I can barely shout. My throat is under the worst pain from crying out daily anyway that I have essentially no voice right now.

They've fallen for the trap. Hooks plan is going ahead and they don't even know that they've started it.

Taking Cutthroat as hostage is how Hook is going to get to them, well one of them at least. I hope the plan fails, but even if it goes ahead I hope Annabelle is safe. But I know chances of that are slim, since Jimmy, no wait Hook is more heartless than he has ever been before and will take whoever he can get his hands on, the torture he has planned will break any of them, I should know.

"Oh no. What a shame Fox, they can't hear you. If only we were closer." Hook laughed, he brought me up on deck just so I could see the boys fall for the trap but not be able to stop them. He wanted me to see his plans begin. "Anyway they've forgotten all about you Fox, they'd just think you were a pirate. Annabelle doesn't even love you anymore, she's moved on. She's forgotten every single stupid detail about you and everything you ever did together. She doesn't even remember your name." Hook jeered trying to get me to give in, become as heartless as he is so I can join his side and join his crew.

I know its all lies. It has to be…

They'd never forget about me, well at least I hope not anyway…

"Captain, who is going to follow them?" One of the crew members asked.

"No one, we know where they are taking him. The tribe aren't going to have left their little hideout and that's exactly where Cutthroat will be going, so now all we do is wait for our signal from our tree spirit friend and then we can strike. Now back to work the lot of you, and take our prisoner down to his cell he's had enough freedom for today." Hook answered and as he talked about me he scowled at me trying to be intimidating. "Oh but before you do... Fox dearie I'll keep torture short today I've got the next stage of my plan to prepare. Hold him boys." I get grabbed by two dirty pirates, as Hook approaches. He punches me hard a bunch of times which is an improvement on the usual torture but still causes me to weakly cry out.

It won't work.

I won't give in.

No matter how much pain I am put under I will not give up.

As I get dragged down to the bottom of the ship, I start to feel more and more useless. How am I going to keep the gang safe whilst I'm down here, especially Bee I know she's Hooks main target. He knows we'd all do anything to stop her from getting hurt, even if it meant revoking the banishment of the pirates.

But I can't do anything; I'm left stuck in this dark dingy cell for the rest of my time on this ship. Except when Hook needs me again, I hope every day that I'm dragged out of her that it won't be torture but it always is.


	3. Chapter 3: Cutthroat

**Oh hey guys, look what the cat dragged in... yes I know it's taken me forever I'm so sorry and I won't bore you with the same old excuses & promises instead I will get on with what I came here to do because it's why you guys are still here. The song for this chapter is "He's A Pirate" Yes its another from Pirates of the Caribbean but it goes with this. **

**A massive thank you to ZeeWeeSoccer17 for following and favouriting as well as commenting, it means a lot, also in regards to your comment...who knows what's going to happen in Belle's love life, well I do but spoilers!  
The same massive thank you goes to LyraDied32 for favouriting Annabelle, I don't know if you're carrying on with this one but the support from my original story still means a lot. And also to TaeJ18 for favouriting both Annabelle and FFT as I just said the support does mean a lot and I'm so happy people are enjoying both of my stories. **

**Anyway please leave a review if you can and if you like maybe even throw in a sneaky little favourite or follow!**

 **As always I do not own Peter Pan or Neverland but FFT, Annabelle and any original content is mine.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3: Cutthroat**

 **Annabelle.**

Three more days pass and with no word from the boys or anyone else who went with them, the village was tense and eerily quiet. The only reason I went down to the village was to see if anyone had any news on the boys and their whereabouts. However today when I went the situation still seemed as bleak as the last five days. Anything could have happened to them.

It was probably still late morning but I left the camp, the atmosphere was currently slowly sucking the life out of me so I couldn't sit around in there for another day. I just walked not really knowing where I was going, I was more focused on the pain currently in my head. I felt like I was getting hit with a hammer non-stop, I guess all the worrying was causing this. I carried on walking; I walked for what seemed like hours on the outskirts of the village. I didn't want to stray too far in case there was any news. I carried on walking till I saw a little opening, I walked through turns out it was a cliffside still I continued to walk until I got to the very edge.

I looked out hoping to see any sign of the boys but there was nothing. No smoke from a fire, no distant echoing voices and no canoes in sight.

"Please be okay." I sighed out.

These past five days have really dragged out. I carry on looking out as I sit myself on the edge of the cliff with my legs dangling over the edge. They had to be out there somewhere, but why does it feel like they have completely disappeared.

Hours had passed and the sun had almost finished setting, but still there were no changes. Well except voices sounding from the village getting louder, but maybe that always happens around now? I'm pretty sure they eat around this time and anyway if it was something important Aaya would have come to see me and let me know.

I slowly lie down, my legs still dangling over the edge as I let out a massive sigh.

"Well this is a depressing welcome home party."

I jumped and spun round forgetting how close I was to the edge.

"Curly! Oh-" I started to fall backwards.

"Bee!" his hand grabbed mine and he pulled me up in one smooth motion "You've gotta be care-"

"Oh shut up Curly, you're back!" I interrupted him as I attacked him with a hug "I was so worried! Where are the others? Did they get back okay? How long have you been here?" Why did you gu-"

"Woah woah woah Belle, one question at a time is enough, how am I supposed to remember all of them?" Curly laughed "In answer to your first question they're just dealing with the pirate he's a bit of a cocky ass. I've already forgotten the other questions."

"Wait so you actually got a pirate?"

"Yep we did, our mission was a complete success. Oh and to top it off it was so much easier than we thought it was going to be."

"Can I go see him?"

"That's why I came to find you. Well that and I knew you'd be worried." He took my hand "Come on, let's go."

As we got closer to the area we had built the hut for the pirate I could hear more voices, some louder than others.

"You really think this'll hold me? You're stupid!" An unfamiliar voice sounded, must be the pirate.

"Be careful what you say Bee, we don't know what he's like all too much. Or how long we'll have the pleasure of his company." Curly whispered just before we came into view of the pirate.

As we turned the corner I could see him, we walked closer and the second we were close enough we were full of the pirate's attention.

"So this is the lass you were on about." He stared me up and down as I froze up startled from the loud husky voice "She's not that bad on the eyes either lads."

Peter turned to see me and Curly, still holding hands. "Belle!" and just like that I was in the middle of a everyone, having a group hug but as nice as it was I couldn't take my eyes off the pirate. He had piercing green eyes which wouldn't stop connecting with mine; his face seemed rugged with stubble creating a sharp defined line on his face. His hair was the deepest of blacks, messy and yet it appeared to be styled that way. He flicked his head getting his hair away from his eye, the sudden movement made me jump.

"Sorry I'm so hypnotising lass, I'm sure you'll get used to it."

I cleared my throat as the boys moved to my side "So whose this?" I asked.

"Cutthroat, but you can call me Ashton because you're the only lass on this planet whose given me attention." He laughed at himself; it rippled across the space between us.

I didn't realise I still had Curly next to me until I felt him tense up.

"Can someone shut him up?" Curly asked with hints of anger creeping into his voice.

"We're going now anyway Curly, don't react to him. He annoyingly seems to live for it." Peter sighed, obviously already fed up of Cutthroats antics.

"Night guys, love you! Especially you Belle, I hope to see you tomorrow" Ashton shouted as we left, I turned back as I heard my name to see him wink at me while the Indians locked him up in the hut.

"Well he's obnoxious." I joked trying to lighten the mood, but it was clear to see the boys were tired and not in the mood.

"That's probably why Hook took him on." Nibs mumbled.

"I don't trust it, we caught him way too easily." Curly replied, still sounding as angry as he had the last time he spoke.

"Look we get it, you don't like how easy it was to get him Curly. You won't shut up about it. But our plan was to catch a pirate and come home. Not to catch a pirate, change our minds because we don't trust it and come home. Of course we're not gonna trust it there is a pirate in our territory, but he's locked up and he won't be leaving there anytime soon anyway." Peter ranted whilst Curly slowed down to avoid walking with us.

"Curly?" I turned round noticing how far back he had gone.

"It's fine Bee don't worry about it." I looked at him confused, he had called me Bee a couple of times tonight but I hadn't really noticed till now. No one ever called me Bee, no one except Fox.

"Fox…" I whispered out

"Oh crap sorry Belle, I didn't mean to call you that it's just easier."

"It's fine, you can call me it. It's not like anyone else does now anyway." I laughed trying to reassure him, but then realised what I said and broke my own heart.

An awkward silence filled the air as we carried on walking, the others were so far off in the distance now obviously desperate to get home. As the silence dragged on I could feel the air getting more and more tense as Curly was deep in his thoughts, I couldn't keep the deadly silence anymore.

"Are you sure you're okay Curly?"

He hesitated, "It's just ugh, well. Erm I don't really like this, I don't think holding a pirate here is wise. Especially since we got him so easily, and it's not like we can return him to the pirates now because he might be able to map out where we are and then we get ambushed and ugh its everything. This plan just seems so stupid and reckless. This can so easily go wrong." Curly rambled clearly trying to get everything out in the open so he wasn't alone in his thoughts.

"Curly" I paused, trying to think of what to say. "You're just overthinking, but like Peter said he's not going to be let out on his own or anything. And at the end of the day he won't find our hideout so we still have somewhere to call our own and to feel safe." I tried to sound confident to reassure him but even I doubted myself.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right there." Looks like it somehow worked. We walked in a more comfortable silence for the remainder of the walk.

When we got to the hideout it looked as though all the guys had already headed off to bed, not that I blamed them they all looked exhausted.

"Well I guess we're off to bed." Curly exclaimed suddenly filling in the silence as he turned to me and in the next second I was pulled into a tight hug which was definitely held for a lot longer than normal. Not that I minded anyway, I guess we just missed each other. He finally pulled away. "erm…" Curly hesitated, avoiding eye contact as he looked like he was so focused on what he was about to say "Well night Belle, sleep well." He turned on his heels as fast as possible as he almost ran off in the direction of his room.

"Night…" I called after him, that got strangely weird awfully quick but as I start to head to my room I just shrug it off, he probably just missed me it is Curly after all and he's not that good with words occasionally. I guess I have missed him too, I mean we have been fairly close since the caves he's a good person to have around.

As I go into my room I don't even notice the figure lying on my bed waiting for me.

"So you been practicing much?" I jumped, the loudness of the figures voice bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Peter! Bloody hell you terrified me." I shrieked.

"Sorry… but have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Practiced." I looked at him blankly, practiced what exactly? Just as I was about to ask he gestured over to the ballet shoes he had gotten me.

"Oh, no not really."

"Why not? You were really good."

"I don't know, I guess I just haven't felt up to it." I sighed.

"Belle, you haven't felt up for anything since Wendy was here. What exactly happened?"

"Oh nothing." Crap I brushed that off a little too quickly, say something else you idiot! "Look I'll practice tomorrow."

He looked at me his face filled with doubt as he raised his right eyebrow.

"I will!" I laughed "Now are you getting out of my bed or do I have to share tonight?" He motioned to the side of him, great looks like I'm sharing tonight. I chuckled, "Okay, but I swear if you snore or even try to hog the bed and the sheets you will be getting pushed into the waterfall and then be made to stay the night with that obnoxious pirate. Capisce?"

"Excuse me? You've shared a room with me for how long and now you are trying to accuse me of snoring, you've clearly got the wrong guy here. How dare you!" He pouted as I walked over to the bed slowly taking off my shoes. He waited till I was close enough then started tickling me causing me to erupt with shrieking laughter. "Bet cha regret saying that now! Do you give up?" he shouted over my laughter and as I was too busy laughing he just carried on. "Silent treatment won't save you now!" he continued to shout as he took a little break from the tickling allowing me to catch my breath.

"Yes, yes I give up! Can you stop tickling me now?" I breathlessly laughed out.

And just like that the tickling stopped. We got into bed and as we lay there we just started talking about nonsense, well what would be deemed as nonsense to anyone outside of our group our conversation made perfect sense to us. This carried on until we both fell asleep at some point as we drifted off mid-conversation.

For the first time in a while, everything felt right again.


End file.
